yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Sparkles*
Radio Sparkles is a room on Soundrop which runs via Spotify created by Sparkles* where you can listen, chat with him and other fans, and add music to the public playlist. This radio is in real time, with what Sparkles* is listening to at that point in time. Admins of the Soundrop room are; Sparkles*, Beckii Cruel, Adam, Alex Parvis, Minty, Sam and Martyn Littlewood. Schedule *11:11PM (GMT) - Area 11 Track *11:30PM (GMT) - Smooth Jazz *11:33PM (GMT) - Sparkles* or other Admin Album Choice Album Choice This is a segment where Sparkles* (or another Administrator if he is not available) chooses what album will be played, these have been: *Friday 10th May 2013 - My Vitriol - Finelines *Saturday 11th May 2013 - Idlewild - Make Another World *Sunday 12th May 2013 - Various Artists - Bond Themes (Beckii) *Monday 13th May 2013 - Biffy Clyro - Infinity Land *Tuesday 14th May 2013 - ¡Forward, Russia! - Give Me A Wall *Wednesday 15th May 2013 - Massive Attack - Mezzanine (Beckii) *Thursday 16th May 2013 - Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory *Friday 17th May 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - The Downward Spiral *Saturday 18th May 2013 - Dogs Die In Hot Cars - Please Describe Yourself *Sunday 19th May 2013 - David Gray - White Ladder *Monday 20th May 2013 - Jeff Wayne - Musical Version of The War of the Worlds(Beckii) *Tuesday 21st May 2013 - The Mars Volta - De-Loused in the Comatorium *Wednesday 22nd May 2013 - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Love Lust Faith + Dreams *Thursday 23rd May 2013 - Bedouin Soundclash - Sounding a Mosaic *Friday 24th May 2013 - Manic Street Preachers - The Holy Bible *Saturday 25th May 2013 - Seal - Best of 1991-2004 (Sjin) *Sunday 26th May 2013 - Periphery - Periphery II: This Time It's Personal (Parv) *Monday 27th May 2013 - Sparklehorse - It's A Wonderful Life *Tuesday 28th May 2013 - Neon Neon - Stainless Style *Wednesday 29th May 2013 - Genesis - Invisible Touch *Thursday 30th May 2013 - Between The Buried And Me - Colors *Friday 31st May 2013 - Dads - American Radass (Beckii) *Saturday 1st June 2013 - A$AP Rocky - LONG.LIVE.A$AP (Beckii) *Sunday 2nd June 2013 - Paul Simon - Graceland *Monday 3rd June 2013 - Deerhoof - Breakup Song (Beckii) *Tuesday 4th June 2013 - Tubelord - Our First American Friends *Wednesday 5th June 2013 - Modest Mouse - The Moon and Antarctica (Beckii) *Thursday 6th June 2013 - - Die Antwoord - TEN$ION (Beckii) *Friday 7th June 2013 - The Offspring - Splinter *Saturday 8th June 2013 - The Streets - A Grand Don't Come For Free (Beckii) *Sunday 9th June 2013 - Jimmy Eat World - Futures *Monday 10th June 2013 - Area 11 - All The Lights In The Sky (Radio Sparkles* One Month Celebration) *Tuesday 11th June 2013 - Thousands of Reflection - Drones & Sharp Teeth *Wednesday 12th June 2013 -''' Riz MC - MICroscope- MICroscope *Thursday 13th June 2013 - Nine Inch Nails - With Teeth (Beckii) *Friday 14th June 2013 - Soilwork - The Panic Broadcast (DH Wiki One Month Anniversary Celebration) *Saturday 15th June 2013 - Queens of the Stone Age - Rated R *Sunday 16th June 2013 - Refused - The Shape of Punk to Come (Leo, organised without the use of admin powers!) *Monday 17th June 2013 - Eminem - The Eminem Show (Beckii) *Tuesday 18th June 2013 - Pink Floyd - The Dark Side Of The Moon *Wednesday 19th June 2013 - Rush - 2112 (Sam) *Thursday 20th June 2013 - Frank Zappa - Apostrophe (Sam) *Friday 21st June 2013 - Nirvana - Nevermind *Saturday 22nd June 2013 - Alter Bridge - Blackbird (Abi) *Sunday 23rd June 2013 - The Knife - Deep Cuts *Monday 24th June 2013 - Newton Faulkner - Hand Built By Robots(Sam) *Tuesday 25th June 2013 - Kanye West - Yeezus (Beckii) *Wednesday 26th June 2013 - Godspeed You! Black Emperor - Allelujah! *Thursday 27th June 2013 - Tame Impala - Lonerism *Friday 28th June 2013 - We were abandoned! *Saturday 29th June 2013 - White Lies - To Lose My Life & Nero - Welcome Reality (Two albums due to being abandoned the day before) *Sunday 30th June 2013 - Flatsound - I Clung To You Hoping We'd Both Drown (Beckii) *Monday 1st July 2013 -Danny Brown - XXX (Beckii) *Tuesday 2nd July 2013 - The Qemists - Join The Q *Wednesday 3rd July 2013 - Rodrigo y Gabriela - Rodrigo y Gabriela(Sam) *Thursday 4th July 2013 - Crossfaith - Zion EP *Friday 5th July 2013 - The Go! Team - Thunder, Lightning, Strike *Saturday 6th July 2013 - ¡Foward Russia! - Life Processes *Sunday 7th July 2013 - Kendrick Lamar - Section.80(Beckii) *Monday 8th July 2013 - Radiohead - OK Computer (Beckii) *Tuesday 9th July 2013 - Jay Z - Magna Carta Holy Grail (Martyn) *Wednesday 10th July 2013 - letlive. - The Blackest Beautiful *Thursday 11th July 2013 - Superpowerless - Monsters (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Friday 12th July 2013 - FACT - Burundanga (Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Saturday 13th July 2013 - Weightless - Animals as Leaders(Parv) *Sunday 14th July 2013 - Pendulum - In Silco (Sam) *Monday 15th July 2013 - The Foo Fighters - The Colour and the Shape (Sam) *Tuesday 16th July 2013 - Queen - A Day at the Races (Sam) *Wednesday 17th 2013 - Mouse on Mars - Parastrophics (Sam) *Thursday 18th July 2013 - Audioslave - Audioslave *Friday 19th July 2013 - Yes - Fragile (Sam) *Saturday 20th July 2013 - Mumford and Sons - Sigh No More(Organised via the people due to having no admins!) *Sunday 21st July 2013 - At The Drive In - Relationship of Command (Sparks' favourite album) *Monday 22nd July 2013 - Porcupine Tree - In Absentia (Sam) *Tuesday 23rd July 2013 - System of a Down - Mezmerize & Hypnotise *Wednesday 24th July 2013 - Jeff Buckley - Grace (Sam) *Thursday 25th July 2013 - Daft Punk - Discovery (Sam) *Friday 26th July 2013 - Category:Area 11 Category:Sparkles* Category:Music Smooth Jazz At 11:30 every night, Sparkles* deploys Smooth Jazz, just like he did in the Christmas Livestreams. *This is the same song each night - Sleep Away by '''Bob Acri. Category:Area 11 Category:Sparkles* Category:Music